Temporal Tremors
by ElfDrake
Summary: It had been years since Rose's encounter with Torchwood One. Finally back in her own universe, she receives a call from a man who claims her wants to find the Doctor. For MC, life is going on as usual: she saves the world, moves on, and is generally hated. But then she receives a call from someone called Harold Saxon, but fate continues closing in on her.


**So, this is essentially the new version of a Tremor in Time Itself. However, I have made extensive changes, including the format of the story. **

**In other news, I have created a Doctor Who Roleplay group on GoodReads. Please join! Link: www . goodreads dot com group/show/141911-doctor-who-roleplay**

**Rose**

Years had passed since her world had crumbled to bits. Ten years, to be exact, ten years since the Battle of Canary Wharf in which she lost everything. It had been just under ten years since Bad Wolf Bay where she had last seen the Doctor.

She had not languished from a broken heart in the time since then; she had worked on a way to break through the universe's walls without causing it all to collapse. Unfortunately, that hadn't gone exactly as planned.

On the first attempt, the device had seemed like it was up and running. The key word was "seemed". The device caught fire, and it had taken an hour to put out. The fire had refused to spread from that very spot. Rose and the other lab technicians wondered if there had been a fire in that very spot in the other universe.

Rose could feel her heart's aching at her failure. She would be stuck in this alternate universe for longer.

The second attempt was as successful as the first. However, instead of catching on fire, it vanished without even a trace. Everyone, Rose included, figured it vanished into another universe.

The effectiveness of the third attempt was debatable at best. It moved Rose, just like it was meant to, but there was a problem: it moved her into the past, the past where the walls of the universe were still open.

The second Rose landed, she snuck into Torchwood and grabbed one of the yellow buttons that ruined her life. She sighed, closing her eyes, and slammed her hand down on the button. There was a slightly nauseating feeling as the button carried her through the Void and into her original universe.

She landed in Torchwood, and as quickly as she could manage, she snuck out. Feeling the sun in her own universe was being recalled to life. A couple tears formed in her eyes, and she couldn't wipe them away for fear of smearing her eyeliner and mascara.

Rose glanced around her own London. It was how she left it, including the "ghosts". At this time in London, her younger self was still around. Therefore, she was going to have to make herself a whole lot less recognizable.

By the end of the day, Rose had pixie-cut black hair and white clothes. The only thing that did not see some sort of change was her make-up. Now, she would have to lay low until she found a version of the Doctor that coincided with her.

By the end of the first day in London, she was going batty. She didn't have a place to stay, so she stayed in Hyde Park. She bought the bare necessities to survive, and a little extra: alcohol.

She'd never been the hugest fan of wine and beer and the likes, but the fluid numbed her mind. Days passed, her not being fully aware, barely remembering to eat or drink.

The day Rose was both dreading and hoping for arrived, the day the ghosts came. Rose could feel the tension in her veins burning through the alcohol. For the first time in over a week, she was thinking clearly.

She looked around London. The Cybermen were everywhere, marching up and down the streets and into homes. Rose shuddered. This day had been bad enough when she was inside, working to save everyone. Seeing the damage done to other people made tears well in her eyes.

Rose found an abandoned apartment and hid up in there. It would only be a matter of minutes before the Daleks appeared in the sky. Rose stared out at the streets, holding onto the windowsill so hard that it made her hands turn white and ache.

At long last, the Daleks streamed into the sky. Rose turned away from the window and locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't watch the Daleks in the sky exterminating the people and she couldn't watch as they got sucked back in and her younger self's life was ruined.

An incalculable amount of time passed, and then Rose felt something pulling at her. She smashed into the door, and her head hit it hard enough that she could see stars. Stars that were slowly joined by the color of night.

Rose woke up, her head aching. She glanced around. It looked like she was in a dirty, abandoned bathroom with a dirty floor and peeling wall-paper. She groaned. Her head was throbbing, but to Rose, that was of no consequence.

She had survived.

She had survived the day that had ruined her life. All she needed to do was track down the Doctor, the man she loved. Something in her pocket that felt suspiciously like her mobile vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it — it was actually her mobile, despite the fact it was originally from a different universe — out of her pocket. She answered it, "Hi?"

"Rose Tyler," the voice on the other side said gleefully. The voice belonged to a man. She did not recognize it.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, her Cockney accent coming through in her surprise.

There was a short pause, and Rose could imagine the person on the other end of the line smiling. "I am Harold Saxon, and I am looking for the Doctor."

**MC**

The world went on as usual: her being blamed for a disaster, her being cleared of the misplaced guilt, her saving the world, her travelling the world on her own two feet. This time, however, the blame had been cleared without her there to clear it. MC was, truth be told, lounging around in the Hub of Torchwood Three.

It had been a couple days since the fall of Torchwood One, and she thought Jack wasn't doing a bad job handling the transition. She would even have said everything was normal, but then something entirely abnormal happened.

Another telepath tried to contact her.

MC could feel the telepath poking at the telepathic wall she had constructed in her mind most of her life ago. The consciousness was definitely male and highly intelligent, but something about it was just wrong. . . .It was like it was pulsating to a rhythm of four almost.

MC focused on the consciousness, banishing it from her mind with a little more force than she strictly needed to use. MC stared out at the Hub through the visor on her suit, which covered her entire body and made it impossible for her to die. It was almost time for her to go. Where, she did not quite know. She'd go where she went, and then trouble would ensue.

A buzzing interrupted her brooding. She mentally ordered her Immortality Suit's pocket to give her her mobile. She pulled it out. She glanced at the number but didn't recognize it.

She answered the phone. "You would be?"

"Ooh. . . .Not very nice, are we?" the voice on the other end asked. "I am Harold Saxon." Despite the fact the man was however far away, she could still tell that this was the telepath who had tried to contact her earlier. "And you are MC."

"I gathered that one, but thanks anyway," MC sniffed. "Now, why don't you tell me this: who are you and what is your home planet?" She had met the Doctor once, nineteen years back. His mind had felt similar to this one in terms of size.

"I told you. I am Harold Saxon, and I am from Gallifrey. Now, MC," Saxon said, his voice moist with a fake sweetness, "I have an offer for you."

"I should have known you were a telemarketer the second before I picked up the phone," MC quipped. Rolling her eyes, she swallowed. "Now, if you've taken all the time to find my number, you'd know that there is no deal you can make that I'd be willing to accept."

"You might want to change your mind once you're hear my offer," Saxon drawled, his tone boastful. MC took the phone away from her ear and hung up. Hardly a second had passed before the phone rang again. With a heavy sigh, MC answered the phone, already aware of the fact that it was Saxon again.

"What?!" MC growled, tapping her foot impatiently. "Spit it out already; it is my time you're wasting after all!"

Saxon laughed, causing MC to scowl. "I can destroy UNIT for you, keep it from destroying you, and all I ask in return is your help in making me Prime Minister."

MC burst out laughing, and she even snorted. "Saxon, you are fucking hysterical. Do you seriously think that would even begin to tempt me? Really? And for a second there, I'd thought you'd actually bothered with your research."

"Oh, but MC, I have my minions right outside, waiting to bring you to me or kill you in trying," Saxon said. MC could hear his pout through the mobile phone.

MC got up and used the back exit out of the Hub, coming up in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass. She looked around, using her telepathy to discreetly examine the minds of all passerby. Nothing suspicious.

There was a slight hum, and three sphere-like creatures flew into the Plass. MC smirked. Still standing in the perception filter, MC pulled out a gun. She twirled it around her hand before raising up and lazily firing it at each of the three spheres in turn. The gun shot a ray of pure electricity at the them, and they fell to the ground smirking.

MC heard Saxon laugh over the phone. "You will hear from me again, Saxon," she vowed,drawing out her syllables, "but don't be a fucking idiot and go looking for me, okay? It'll be on my terms." Before Saxon could reply, MC shut off the mobile, slipped the gun back into her bigger-on-the-inside-pocket, and turned on her heel. She began to walk.

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and join the group!**

**Thank you!**

**~~Elf**


End file.
